The fall of Mackenzie Falls
by Victor Delacoix
Summary: This months terrible ratings means that Mackenzie Falls has been cancelled. Chad, desperate for work, begs Sonny to let him join her show "So random". However she has some conditions first. What humiliating tasks has she in-store? Some Channy
1. Chapter 1

**Being extremely jealous of Chad Dylan Cooper for his ridiculous good looks so I felt another story involving a sad Chad was in order. Don't worry readers we all love him really.**

T**his is only a sneak preview. Good reviews = another chapter. Enjoy =DThe fall of Mackenzie Falls **

**Chapter One**

**A lesson in grovelling**

**SPOV**

Chad stood still as a statue as he read the document in his hand. He twitched nervously occasionally.

His face looked horrified. His mouth was drooped and his eyes were wide and focused on the letter.

We were stood in his changing room. It was the monthly thing, he'd invite me into his room and rub in my face his great ratings.

Chad wound me up sometimes. This was just another thing I had come to accept.

The only difference was the strange look on his face as if all wasn't well.

"Chad are you alright?" I questioned, I was in no way concerned but I was curious.

Chad dropped the document to the floor and stared horrified into the distance.

He fell to his knees and began to weep.

In my surprise I kneeled down and began to comfort him.

"Was it a letter telling you of a loss?" I asked, I know the feeling to loose someone.

Chad nodded his eyes teary. "I lost someone very close to me..." He bawled then continued "…Mackenzie falls has been cancelled." He cried heavier.

I loose go of him and jumped back. I was furious; to think I actually felt sorry for him then.

"You're a jerk!" I yelled.

He looked at me distressed and weeped " What do I do know? Ive got no job!"

A metaphorical light bulb went off in my head. I smiled insanely at him.

He leaned back slightly worried.

"You could always come on my show". I laughed hysterically.

Chad seemed deeply insulted. "Be on your crummy show, id rather eat my own head!" He looked away as if in a childish tantrum. His arms were folded.

I stood my ground, I folded my arms, tilted my head and had a "e_rrm herrmm" _facial expression.

Chad glanced at me occasionally before shaking like an angry infant and then gave in.

"Fine" he mumbled.

"Pardon?" I asked patronisingly. "What was that?" I giggled madly.

"Ill be on your stupid show" He had a large frown plastered across his face.

"Stupid?" I replied. " Guess you don't want to be on it then". I turned my back to him so he couldn't see my huge grin.

Chad got down on one knee behind me and begged. " I didn't mean that, honestly, I love your show!"

He was biting his teeth as he did.

I turned round and clapped my hands very quickly. This was great.

"Theirs just one thing Chad" I smiled evilly.

He swallowed deeply.

"Well you've always been a jerk to me, if you want this part you'd better be nicer to me"

Chad nodded quickly "whatever you want Sonny, I need this part, ill do what ever you want".

His face was so sincere. His eyes were large and loving almost.

This was going to be fun!

**Hope you liked it and I'm looking forward to letting you know just what sonny had in store.**

**=D Please review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy =D xx**

**The fall of Mackenzie Falls**

**Chapter two**

**The things ill do for a job.**

**CPOV**

"This isn't happening" I repeated to myself as I followed sonny carrying her shopping.

I was exhausted, " How much longer are we gonna be?" I pleaded with Sonny.

She stopped and turned to me. She removed her son glasses frustrated, " we've only been shopping since 2!" she yelled.

"Its 5 o clock!" I yelled back.

We were in the mall outside a shoe shop, she inspected the shoes whilst talking to me.

"Now Chad if you really want this job, is suggest you quit your nagging and come help me pick shoes". She jumped slightly with joy just mentioning the infernal things.

I relented and followed her in melancholy.

I sat down on the leather cushion facing her and dropped the ridiculous amount of bags, they were full of clothes and other junk.

My arms ached from carrying stuff and my legs ached from walking.

"Chad what do you think of these shoes?" she asked. They were high heels, nothing really else I know about them other than that.

"They're gorgeous" I replied. "Now buy them and let's vamoose".

I got up and began for the door. She grabbed me by the shoulder and sat me back down.

"I can't appreciate these shoes if I'm wearing them, you'll have to put them on Chad".

She smiled evilly at me and held the shoes out.

I looked at her then the shoe continuously. My face lowered each time.

I removed from the bags I had been carrying a toy gun and pulled the trigger continuously at myself. Nothing but noises.

"Are you finished Chad?" she asked impatiently.

I turned the gun to her and I backed slowly towards the exit. "Don't make me use this _brah_!" I warned.

She grabbed the gun from my hand and pulled me back to the chair.

I gave up and stood there loosely.

I relaxed every muscle in my body and just stood there like a rag doll.

On my face was a childish frown.

" I don't wanna" I moaned.

"I guess you don't want the job then" she looked at her nails and sighed disappointed.

I scowled and replied " give me them shoes!" I snatched them from her and began to put them on.

Once I had the shoes on I looked at Sonny with hate and asked, "Well?"

She shook her head and said, " something's not right…"

Moments I stood there in a dress, partial makeup and the high heels on. I stood their awkwardly facing Sonny. My face was the sign of a man who has given up on life.

"Perfect…" she squealed with joy."…But wait…" she placed a tiara into my hair and clapped her hands together in that stupid manner. "… There we go". She grinned insanely before removing a camera and taking several pictures.

Unfortunately I was busy thinking at the time. _Does this make my but look big?_

When I saw the flashes I tried to hide, I tripped because of the heels and fell to the floor.

"Wow these things aren't easy to walk in!" I yelled.

Sonny looked at the pictures she had just taken with glee. "Facebook is going to love these" she squealed.

I ran into the changing rooms and changed back. I exited the changing room looking as good as ever.

I walked up to Sonny, she was giggling at her camera. "Have I got the job yet?" I asked frustrated.

"Not quite yet" she replied. "Chad… I wouldn't go on Facebook for a while if I were you"

I sighed heavily in embarrassment, even the lady behind the till was chuckling at me.

"Can we just go?" I begged, " I can do stuff at the studio for you".

Wow I must be desperate if I'm willing to do stuff elsewhere.

**SPOV**

A few hours later in the studios I stood in my dressing room inspecting all my shopping.

Chad lay flat out on the floor panting heavily.

He curled up into a ball and began to suck his thumb.

Boys are unable to withstand that kind of shopping. It's just too much for them.

I chuckled at him and spoke " get up you big baby!"

He uncurled and stood up. He was still sucking his thumb.

"Stop sucking your thumb!" I screamed.

He removed his thumb startled and replied "don't tell me what to do woman!" I think he has forgotten his little situation.

His eyes bulged in realisation and then he apologised, I have trained him well.

"What's next?" He moaned.

"Well Chad my cousin is in town and I have to baby sit her. She likes it when I sit with her and listen to music with her.

Chad relaxed. "That's it?" he laughed.

"Where is the little girl?" he chuckled.

I opened the door into a small room.

They're sat a girl dressed in full black, spiked and gothic clothing. It looked more like armour than anything else.

Her face was plastered in make up and her hair was long, messy and black.

She smiled at us, she was holding something in her hand.

He ignored the appearance and spoke to her. " How you doing sweetie?" He smiled my brilliant smile to her.

She frowned and replied " life is meaningless, can I listen to my music yet?" She spoke with almost no tone.

Chad reeled back slightly, he could now see why this job was delegated to him. He whispered to me "I hate you!" before sitting down next to my cousin.

As I exited I heard Chad ask, "So what you got there then sweetie?" replied shortly after by "_steal this album _by _system of a down_". I chuckled to myself.

Not only was that her fav CD but it was a heavy metal band. I'm not an expert on Chad but I know he isn't going to like _system of a down_.

Loud music boomed through the door, I heard screams of anguish being drowned by loud horrible music.

I walked away leaving Chad to suffer.

Three hours later I returned to the room. There was no noise coming from the room. I was worried by the silence. "Oh god what has she done to him?" I spoke aloud.

I opened the door slowly and shrieked at my discovery.

There was Chad and my younger cousin head banging together with headphones on.

I walked up to the two and patted Chad on the shoulder.

"Sorry Sonny can't hear you, this stuff is awesome!"

His blonde hair danced around frantically as he headbanged madly.

I walked to the stereo and turned it off. I was annoyed at how little he was suffering.

They both turned to me and moaned.

"I think its time someone went to bed, its 9 o'clock!" I yelled.

Chad sat down folding his arms " but its not a school night" he huffed like an infant.

I shook my head and replied " Not you Chad!"

Chad stood up surprised and said, " I knew that".

"Have I got the job yet Sonny?" begged Chad.

"Almost" I replied. "There are a few more jobs on the list, but well get round to those tomorrow. Until then I suggest getting plenty of sleep!" I grinned maniacally "Your going to need it".

Chad collapsed to his knees and screamed to the roof " Noooooooo!" dramatically.

I stood next to him and looked up with him, "Chad what are you doing?" I asked confused and slightly worried.

Chad stood up and looked at me " I don't know, it looked cool though huh?" He chuckled in a knuckle head manner.

I shook my head and left him in the room to his own thoughts.

**CPOV**

Today has got to be the worst day of my life, my show was cancelled and I was embarrassed all over FaceBook.

On the side was a letter. I approached the letter out of curiosity.

"That's strange," I said noticing it was addressed to me.

I opened the letter and was appalled to read the contents.

The letter read:

Dear Chad Dylan Cooper, you will be happy to know that once again your show Mackenzie falls has acquired a substantial amount of viewers and a very good amount of ratings. Once again your ratings were higher than your rival show So Random. I hope you continue the good work.

Regards Nattalie Emma Bosworth.

My head hurt, this means that the letter Sonny gave must have been a fake. But then that means my show isn't cancelled, which means I'm not out of a job. Which means Sonny…

I was too mad to continue thinking about it. I squeezed the letter tight and stormed out of the room furious about Sonny.

Outside the room I could hear Sonny and Tawni talking. I snook up to the door and listened in.

"Chad's finally getting what he deserves!" squealed Sonny delighted.

"I know, this will teach him for rubbing it in our faces all these months" replied Tawni.

"Tomorrow I'm going to have Chad Audition for the show, I'm gonna make him act so stupid and get it all on film!" The two girls laughed amongst themselves.

I curled both hands into fists in anger. I was gonna get them back, but ill get them back ten times better.

I left the room without being noticed by the girls and headed for my room, where I would scheme up the most diabolical scheme ever devised.

"This wasn't going to be easy," I thought to myself. "I'm gonna need help, but there's only one girl in this studio that evil, she may be my last hope!"

And with that I set course for the most evil and maniacal girl in Hollywood, next stop Robyn Gregory!

**I hope you enjoyed it, for those readers who read storied written by ****Imagination Bird ****You will already know the extent of Robyn's wits and pure evil. If you don't Read the story ****Pen pal programme **** written by ****imagination bird **** They are much better than mine and will let you in on just how the mind of Robyn Gregory ticks.**

**Thanks for reading xxx =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to all readers and reviewers, you guys are great. I will as usual be giving props to all reviewers in my final chapter.**

**The Fall of Mackenzie Falls **

**Chapter 3 **

**A meeting with the she devil**

**CPOV**

I hovered outside her door, my heart pounded like a powerful piston. I could feel it bouncing around in my rib cage like it was trying to escape.  
I havent seen Robyn in at least a year, not since she dumped me. Of course i was sure to make it clear that it was i who did the dumping.  
On the door was a gold star shaped name plate with Robyn Greggory engraved into it, it was no secret she was more successful than me, i have always loathed her for it.  
Unfortunately in my time of need im desperate for her unique skills. I knocked at the door three times.  
As i waited i checked my watch, it was 9:34 pm, she was probably asleep.

The door flew open revealing a drowsy looking girl, she was dressed in yellow pyjamas. She moved her short blond hair aside and rubbed her eyes with her wrists.  
"Robyn?" i asked politely.  
"What do you want Gaylord" she replied crankily.  
I swallowed my pride and continued.  
"I need your help" i pleaded.  
"Why would i want to help you freak?" i can remember why our relationship didnt last very long now.  
"I need to get revenge on someone who tricked me". I replied.  
Robyn stopped rubbing her eyes, poked her head through the door. She looked down each side of the corridor and saw it was empty.  
She whispered "you've come to the right person".  
She grabbed my wrist and pulled me slammed the door afterwards.  
Inside her room was paradise. There were flat screen plasma TVs and Xbox 360s. She had a pool table and an on suite bathroom.  
"Take a minute to soak it in" she sighed " my room kicks butt".  
I nodded in awe and shook my head snapping me out of my lustful trance.  
In her room was a desk with a large leather chair. The chair faced away from me to begin with but span round reveling Robyn sat there stroking a toy elephant. She spoke like the godfather,"What is it that the person did to you?" she asked calmly.  
I replied " she made me carry her shopping, try on shoes and baby sit her goth cousin. All in one day!"  
Robyn nodded her head slowly as i talked, "That makes Mr Flibbles angry" replied Robyn.  
"Who?" i questioned.  
"My pet elephant you fart face!" She boomed at me.  
Note to self do not insult the stuffed elephant, she values its life over mine."Mr Flibbes has an idea, excuse us" said Robyn before moving the stuffed elephants mouth to her ear.  
I watched confused briefly before Robyn shouted "Do you mind this is private!".  
I turned away, she is unbelievable.  
I heard Robyn whisper "Yes i know he's phwarr but hes a douche bag" She was arguing with the teddy.  
I shook my head and then wondered, What does Phwarr mean?  
Robyn cleared her throat to signal me back into the conversation.  
I turned and faced the two. "Its you lucky day, me and Mr Flibbles are feeling generous. However generosity isnt free" She smiled evilly.  
"Did you just say that?" i asked confused.  
She smirked and chuckled as if she was right "Yeah dude, its how the world works. I mean imagine people who did stuff for free and didn't want anything in return!" She laughed until tears welled in her eyes.  
"Its called charity" i groaned, why did i come to her?  
"Well there idiots, anyway about this revenge its already sorted. All you need to do is show up to the rehearsal on time and play along, as if you were none the wiser."  
"How did you know about the rehearsal?" i asked worried.  
Robyn smiled and held out the elephant "Mr Flibbles hears all!"  
"Now get out before you make Mr Flibbles mad, hes cranky enough already!"  
"There's just one thing" i replied, " What do i owe you?" i was panicking at this stage.  
"Youll find out once the deed is done". Robyn laughed maniacally and threw me out of her room.  
I stood outside Robyn's room puzzled as to what just happened.  
Anyway, if all goes to plan then Sonny will get her just desserts for playing that cruel trick on me.  
I only wonder if im getting her back a little too strong, that Mr Flibbles looked a shady character.  
I chuckled to myself and began my walk back to my room.  
I came to a t junction, i looked left and saw empty corridors, looked right and saw.  
Sat precariously on the floor in the middle of the corridor was Mr Flibbles Robyn's stuffed elephant.  
I walked towards the teddy, as i did the lights flickered on and off. Once the lights returned the teddy was gone.  
I ran back to Robyn's room, maybe she could shed some light on to what just happened.  
At her door i noticed that her Name plate was gone.  
I opened the door and saw the room completely deserted, full of dust and cobwebs.  
There was one object in there however, in the corner of the room sat in the dark was Mr Flibbles, however he was old and torn and his eyes glew red.  
I slammed the door shut and ran for my life.  
Who had i just made a deal with and what have i done!  
I have a feeling Sonny is going to more than pay with embarrassment, she could pay with her life!  
I never thought id have to say this but," i have to save Sonny from the wrath of a demonic stuffed elephant called Mr Flibbles!"  
Im going crazy im sure of it.

**End of chapter 3 Hope you enjoyed it, wow my stories getting freaky =D **

**Please review! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**To all readers thanks for the great reviews, you have all said really cool things about my story, its nice reviews which motivate me to get of my lazy butt(metaphorical lol im sat down while writing) and update my stories. So BIG thanks to all of you, more personal props given in the last chapter**

**Ps to all Channy fans you will love the following chapters =D clue**

**Enjoy =D**

**The Fall of Mackenzie Falls**

**Chapter Four**

**Revenge gone too far?**

**SPOV**

"This is going to be great" i giggled to everyone on set. Everyone on set were briefed on just how stupid Chad was about to look, and cameras were ready and in place.

"Never mind Facebook..." i boomed "...This puppies going straight to..."i paused for emphasis. "... Youtube!"

WIth that everyone gasped in chorus.

"Your a monster!" mumbled someone in the crowd.

I took this as a compliment and grinned smugly, "When you have to put up with Chad Dylan Cooper on a day to day basis id like to see you not have him embarress himself on youtube!" I became more angry at the anomyous person as i spoke.

We could hear foot steps approach the stage and everyone scurried to position and went into character.

Everyone grinned at each other before centering themselves and becoming proffesional.

**CPOV**

I'm petrified as i approach the stage, not stagefreight, i was petrified as to what Mr Flibbles has in store for Sonny.

I entered the Stage and everyone buzzed around doing there fake jobs. People making coffee for the actors, people with earpieces pretending to talk to important people.

They all sickened me with their treason and their sad and pitiful attempts to fool me.

"Ah Chad you finally arrived, now your lobster suit is over there, and here are you marrachas." She seemed very professional about it, however i could see laughter welling inside her ready to burst at the seems.

"Thanks" i replied scronfully and i headed for the lobster costume. I could hear faint chuckles, that were quickly silenced by _shhs's._

I grabbed the costume and turned to face Sonny.

There was a peculiar shadow cast on Sonny from above.

I looked up at the stage light.

Resting on the stage light was Mr Flibbles, the light held on by one very thin wire.

Instinctivley i ran for Sonny and pushed her out of the way. We both landed on the floor, as we did the stage light hurtled to the floor and exploded on contact.

I looked back up at where the teddy had been, only to see nothing.

"Nice try Mr Flibbles, but youll have to be better than that you dumb animal!". People gave me wierd looks as i cursed at the ceiling.

From nowhere a muffin was thrown clean into my face.

I removed the muffin and went to the snacks table, on the muffin tray were three thin strands of purple cotton. "Mr Flibbles" i cursed squeesing a muffin in my hand"

I head a high pitched giggle from under the table, i lifted the blue cloth covering it and found nothing but more strands of purple cotton.

Without hesitation i turned to Sonny, pulled her off the floor and held her close at my side.

I looked deep into her eyes and spoke with extreme sincerity.

"We have to go Sonny, its not safe here, not anywhere, not for you!" i warned.

"Whats going on Chad?" asked Sonny, she was shaken from the light incident.

"I knew about this whole plot to embarress me and well i was going to counter get you, unfortunately i hired someone who is just too evil." I closed my eyes with frustration and dissapointment in myself.

"Who could possibley be this evil?" Asked Sonny concerned.

I sighed then said " Robyn Greggory" I bit my fist just saying her name.

Her eyes went very wide " No" she droned "Not her, anyone but her, im already dead" She became hysterical and shook madly.

"I will protect you" i replied calmly into her ear, i moved her long silky brunette hair asside and whispered calmly and peacefully into her ear.

She calmed down and stopped crying.

She looked at me with large wet brown eyes and her face melted with fear once again.

I pulled her close and hugged her hard. Her scent was beautiful, i noticed as she sobbed madly into my shoulder.

I shhsed at her quietly and stroked her hair.

I turned her face towards mine with my fingers on her chin.

"She cant hurt me until she has gotten revenge on you Sonny, im gonna protect you from whatever they have in store". She nodded as i spoke, my words gave her confidence.

"Im not mad at you Chad, i started this whole fight, i just want it to end." She almost cried again but i hugged her before she could.

"Dont you cry now Sonny we need to be brave, that light thing was nothing, we need to toughen up and be ready for anything" as i said that a cat jumped of the table next to us.

I screamed like a girl before realising it was only a cat.

Sonny leaned back and laughed, still teary eyed but it warmed my heart to hear her laughter, and see her smile, her lips were so bright and reflected the light the two of us cast a large shadow, the shadow of a Camera on a stand.

I grabbed Sonny and rolled us to the right about three meters or so.

The light crashed down onto the floor where we were and exploded into alot of pieces, the pieces flew of everywhere, like shrapnel.

I lay on top of Sonny like a human shield and she struggled ferociously, she screamed "youll die!"

Once it was over i rolled off and we inspected the surroundings.

All around us sharp bits of plastic were pierced into the ground, except they missed me.

Sonny was shocked and confused.

"We cant stay in the same place for too long!" i shouted to Sonny. I helped her up and we began to leave the studio.

"Ill explain everything later, when were safe!". I convinced Sonny.

As we ran through the corridoors lights exploded around us sending sparks flying, the wall paper peeled behind us, even the carpet tried to trip us up!

"I know where were going!" i shouted, i could barely be heard over the noise of doors opening and slamming and pictures being hurled of the walls onto the floor.

I turned right into a room, the room was padded and was free of any sharp objects.

I slammed the door behind us and i sat us down.

"Where are we?" asked Sonny lost for words.

"This was used for a physciactric patients room in one of our sketches. I figured nothing can hurt us in here".

After having said that the bulbs in the room turned off and the door knocked, three times.

Me and Sonny held each other tightly as we stared at the door.

From behind the door came a voice, it was Robyn's.

"I have come for Sonny".

**End of chapter 4**

**What do you think? Creepy or what =D find out what happens next tommorow!!!**

**PLease review!! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to all readers about the long delay on this chapter I have been working all weekend, late nights early mornings. Anyway this might be the last chapter of this story folks. Depends if I like cliff-hangers or not. **

**Enjoy readers!**

**Thanks to:Alpha Skye H,CHIKEESxBBY,Randomtaylor13, Harryfan94, Bloodyaphrodite,SonnyWithAChance. **

**You guys are great!!**

** xxx**

**The fall of Mackenzie Falls**

**Chapter 5**

**The curtain falls fast**

**CPOV**

Me and Sonny have been sat in the darkness now for at least an hour, it felt like a year.

We held eachother close, Sonny was shaking. I held her tighter to try and stop her.

Our eyes were fully adjusted to the dark, however this was special darkness, it was thick and we were left blinded.

So far every ten minutes the door would knock three times and ask for Sonny, they're getting more frequent and aggressive, however the voice never seems to change in tone or volume.

Whether Sonny blamed me or not this was my fault.

However I did feel slight comfort knowing that I would suffer right after Sonny. If her idea of revenge is what I fear then at least we will be together in the afterlife.

"Don't let it take me" whispered Sonny to me.

I stopped her talking by placing my finger on her lips, "Don't let it hear you". I warned.

As I did the door thudded three times, not knocks anymore, they were attempts at breaking the door.

"Ive come for Sonny," said the voice, still as calm as always.

Sonny jumped with every thud and when the voice was heard she screamed "Leave me alone!" she began crying into my shoulder.

"Take me Robyn, payment without having to do the job seems pretty fair to me!" I shouted into the darkness.

A voice whispered into my ear, " but I like my job" I could feel her breath on my ear and neck.

I turned to face her only to see nothing there.

"She's mine dammit! You can't have her!" I demanded.

**SPOV**

I held Chad close to me, he was talking to the shadows. I worried about him, he seems to be loosing it.

Chad yelled suddenly with fear and looked me in the eyes.

His face was pale and his eyes were wide, "she's got me Sonny, let go Sonny she's got me!" He said to me his voice trembling.

He pushed me off of him. I screamed and held my arms out to him.

Before I could grab him he was pulled screaming into the darkness, monstrous noises drowned out the screams, whatever grabbed Chad was after me next!

**CPOV**

I awoke in a daze, I had blurred vision of monitors.

When my vision cleared I could see I was in the AV room, I was watching Sonny on surveillance.

The door leading out of here was open, as I dashed for it, it slammed in my face.

A note was attached to the door.

It read:_ I'm sorry but I cannot have you interfering anymore, revenge will be given. Then I'm coming for you._

_Love Robyn xx_

I thought that was a nice touch, not.

I ran back to the monitors, Sonny was lying in the foetal position on the floor, sobbing.

I ran my hand down the screen over her; I wanted to be there for her.

Suddenly the lights came on in the room. In the corner of the room sat Mr Flibbles, just watching her.

She leaned up not noticing him.

The lights flickered on off and Mr Flibbles was sat closer once the light returned.

I turned and began to yell. I smacked my fists against the door, "Sonny he's coming!" I screamed.

I gave up and returned to the monitor.

Mr Flibbles was gone, Sonny was in the corner facing the corner.

"Oh my god" I gasped, I placed my hand over my mouth in disgust.

In my mind I pictured what had happened to the front of her.

She was still alive, but she seemed comatose.

My door flew open; I was free to go.

I knew I was meant to go to Sonny, and that's exactly what I planned to do!

I ran out the AV room with one destination in mind. I was gonna help Sonny.

I came to her room; the door was wide open, inviting me in.

I could see her sat in the corner, she seemed to rock slightly.

I approached Sonny cautiously and slowly. "Sonny?" I called quietly, she mustn't have heard me.

"Sonny?" I called a little louder.

I grabbed Sonnies shoulder and I spun her round, I nearly fell backwards at what I saw…

**Sorry readers I cant be bothered to write anymore, plus I feel this is a perfect place to have you. What is Chad looking at, another night another chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, also I feel that I'm revealing too much in each chapter, however the next one will rap it up I promise: D.**

**Please review!**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy the final chapter, unless I'm lazy again. Lmao don't panic.**

**More shout outs to do: Beckyrocks, iloverandyortonwwefan23.**

**More great reviewers.**

**Xxx**

**The fall of Mackenzie Falls**

**Chapter 6**

**Way too far!**

**CPOV**

I stared at Sonny in stunned horror, she stared back.

What I was looking at shook me to the core, I fell to my knees, face in hands.

My head shook in my hands and tears streamed down my face.

I was laughing so hard.

I looked up at Sonny again, I wiped tears from my eyes and tried to hold back the laughter.

Her eyebrows had been shaved off and glued underneath her nose like a moustache.

Sonny looked at me confused.

I held my hand over my mouth to hold back the laughter, small bursts of air squeezed out, my eyes welled up more the longer I stared at her.

From her pocket she removed a make-up mirror, she would have one!

I couldn't see her face behind the mirror, this was helping me stop laughing.

The mirror dropped from her hand and landed on the foam flooring, her face was bright red and furious.

She stood up, facing the door.

Sat in the doorway was Mr Flibbles, Sonny ran for him full pelt.

"Sonny no, he's dangerous!"I yelled.

Sonny ran straight up to him and kicked him down the corridor, she turned to me and blew her hair out her face.

As she Mr Flibbles through back through the door and hit Sonny in the back of the head.

Sonny fell face down to the floor.

When she got back up the moustache had moved, they were now side burns!

She stood up, looking for the teddy.

Her eyes went wide and she pointed behind me and screamed.

I turned around and Mr Flibbles latched onto my face.

All I could see for about a minute was fabric.

Moment's later Sonny pried him from my face.

When my vision returned I saw Sonny smirking at me.

**SPOV**

Chad and me left the room together; we were still in shock from the ordeal.

Outside the room were stood a large group of paparazzi taking pictures; they were stood in front of all of our friends and co-stars.

Hand in hand we withstood the barrage of questions and laughter.

**CPOV**

I felt so sorry for Sonny as we were being laughed at, she had side burns. I was however still concerned as to what my payment will be to Robyn.

One question caught my attention in particular, "what's with the elephant?"

Sonny and me looked at each other then down at my feet, "no" I yelled.

As I did my jeans fell down to my ankles and my belt became entangled with my shoelaces as if by magic.

I turned to my right and stumbled away quickly, followed by Sonny.

She tried to cover me.

As we ran we saw in the distance Robyn stood smugly watching us.

Robyn winked at us then disappeared into her dark and empty room.

Robyn made Sonny pay, then collected her payment. She used her demonic elephant as the messenger of embarrassment.

"You!" screamed Sonny as we ran with embarrassment.

Sonny was going to kill her.

One question still ran through my mind, "does she even exist, or is she just a demon roaming earth?"

Followed by paparazzi I burst into my room and slammed the door once Sonny was in aswell.

I sat down and began untangling my belt from my shoes.

Once I was free I pulled my trousers up. I looked to Sonny; she was looking in the mirror, trying to pull her side burns off.

"They're glued on!" yelled Sonny.

I sniggered. She turned and scowled at me, "You should see where yours are!" she said it with fury.

My nose had been tickling this whole time, I took the mirror from her and saw my eyebrows sticking out of my nose.

" Come on!" I yelled, " I look like my granddad!" I moaned.

"At least its all over" sighed Sonny.

As she did the lights flickered on off then on again.

We looked around confused, sat precariously on the table was a smaller version of Mr Flibbles.

Resting against it was a business card. I grabbed it and read:

Has anyone annoyed you lately? Do they need to be taught a lesson? If you want professional revenge services call this number, 07895 666

In a panic we looked outside the room, hundreds of copies littered the floor, people walked past picking them up.

"No" we both screamed in chorus.

Sonny and me looked at the room where Robyn was located, the room was still dark and deserted. From the darkness came laughter, endless laughter that echoed through the corridor.

**That's all folks, hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter as much as I did writing it.**

**Big thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are great!**

**Hopefully more stories to come from me, give it a read!**

**For more Channy stories check out my friends: Imagination Bird, Rebel's girl, Rebel's bird.**

**There very dedicated and brilliant writers.**

**Xxx**


End file.
